Eygptian Queen: Segment
by Kitma
Summary: segment and first part I wrote of Eygptain Queen.


She walked outside, letting the front door close on her house and its light. She stepped lightly down the path to the hover car, taking in her surroundings as she did. The night was quiet and dark. Thick gray clouds covered the moon and stars, enveloping the Earth in a blanket. It was a cool night, not enough to make you conscious of it, perhaps so only with a breeze. Silence was everywhere but in the distance, were a lone dog could be heard barking up a tree. One bird sang its song to the Night, an allegro staccato piece. The street lights provided some of the only light as they revealed the road in front of her, and the field beyond. She could see the stadium lights, orange and bright in the Night. Not a soul was in sight, neither man nor beast. The only movement was from the highway down the way, and even then it was sparse. The back of the Ford was opened and the case unloaded. She picked it up brushing some fly away hair behind her ear as she picked up the titanium alloy case. As she started to turn, something caught the corner of her eye. One lone figure could be seen walking her way. His shadow stretched far across the dew ridden grass. He appeared under the light, and you could see his raven black hair, neatly cut short but not short enough to cover his pointed ears. Again he disappeared, but she had seen enough. Setting down the case gently as in fear of setting it off, she stole one look back at the house. All must have been well because a second later she could be seen walking across the grass to met this strange boy. By the time she had reached him, he had walked under another light. His muted color clothes were in ship shape and neatly worn, while in his boots you do your make-up. Slung over on broad shoulder was a Star fleet issued duffel bag, lacking any embellishments other than the Fleet insignia. Hands in his pockets with his head low is how he walked but when the girl approached him, he looked up. His deep brown eyes, full of logic and wisdom met the girls striking blue ones. He stood there for a moment, looking deep into her eyes and then raised two fingers in an ancient Vulcan tradition. She raised her two fingers and met his holding it here until it seemed she could no longer. Her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. The Vulcan put one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. He released her, his thin hand on her cheek.  
'Spock' she whispered, giving him one more hug. 'I missed you.' Your absences was an interesting experience' He replied with a cocked eye brow. She threw him a dirty look from her ice-like eyes. One which I hope never to repeat' As she smiled he started to walk to the case she had set down. She reached for his hand, keeping pace with him. He picked up the case, asking at the same time what was in it.

'It's something for my room.' was all she said. His eyebrow rose with inquiry and she quickly added, 'It s really nothing Spock. Just something to liven it up a bit.'

'I see'

'Course you do.'

As they talked, a hole grew in the quilted sky, allowing the moon to gaze down on the unlikely pair. It shone on the girls face, and for the first time, he saw it clearly. Rays of soft moonlight cascaded over silky dark auburn hair. It flowed from the girls head to stop before her shoulders, much like the Egyptian queens of old. It shimmered in the soft light, illuminating her golden skin, causing it to appear paler than usual. Spock stop her a moment to studied her and to stare deep into her eyes .They were like blue crystal that had been mixed with the very clouds that covered the sky that night and added a hint of green for good measure.. Ringed with dark gray and speckled with gold, they were simply spectacular. And, even better, they didn t stay the same way too long. As his gaze dropped he observed some other informing things. Her lips, were cracked and brittle causing them to bleed. Come to think of it, had he tasted blood when he kissed her ?

Spock? ................................. 


End file.
